List of Tiny'Mon
This is a list of Tiny'mon in Johnny Test. Cuddlebuns Cuddlebuns is known as the lowest-ranked Tiny'mon ever. Cuddlebuns is considered untrainable & can barely fly. It will evolve into Screechereen when loved.Johnny owns him and his evolution he might be the only one of them becasuse in pokemon lugia is only one like screcheren Attacks: Mockery Dance: Shakes it's behind at the opponent to irritate them. Heart Scream: Blows a beam of many hearts from it's mouth to faze opponents. Screechereen Screechereen is a Tiny'mon that looks like a purple and pink dragon. It is first seen in Johnny'mon. Screechereen is the evolved from of Cuddlebuns (who will evolve when loved). It also seems to have a dark counterpart, Badias. Attacks: Shining Screech: '''Fires a shining beam of blue reverberation. Trivia *Screechereen is based on Shadow/Dark Lugia from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. *Screechereen could also be based on Gyarados, due to Cuddlebuns being Weak (like Magikarp) and Screechereen being very powerful (like Gyarados). It could also be based off Milotic, because Cuddlebuns is very hard to train, just like Feebas, but just like Milotic, Screechereen is very strong and evolves via love, like Feebas evolves by beauty. Kadoomerang A Turtle-Boomerang Tiny'mon, evolves into Baboomerang. '''Attacks: Laser-Rang: '''Fires a boomerang that inflicts damage on the opponent. '''Mezmo-Rang: Discharges two green boomerangs that squish the opponent between them. Knock-Out Rang: Throws a powerful boomerang that attacks the opponent head on, inflicting great amounts of damage. Filapapillar A flying green catterpillar. It can be found on Johnny's tinydex with a 100 power rating. Attacks: cent-spit ($25 coins are fired out of the tinymons mouth) Trivia *Kadoomerang could be based off Squirtle, Wartortle, or Blastoise. He could also be based off of Cubone and Marowak. Baboomerang Monkey-Boomerang (the evolved form of Kadoomerang)1000 power points Attacks: flat-hands: baboomerang(s) hands grow bigger to squash the opponent lava-rang:powerfully burning opponent sonic-rang:damages opponents brain flying-rang:allows baboomerang to fly Lightning Rang: Forms and fires electric boomerang(s) at the opponent. depower rang:turning enemy powerless Badias Badias is a Tiny'mon that appears to be a black & dark purple dragon. It is evidently a scarier looking version of Screechereen, hence it's more obscure colours & sharp teeth. It has a power rating of 1100 and is the evolved form of Filapapillar. Attacks: Astral Ray: '''Fires a red beam of cosmic energy to inflict damage on the enemy '''Double Sting-Ray: Discharges yellow/green laser-beams at the opponent Mymuttdog Dukey's Tiny'mon name, evolves into Dukundra. He is the weakest and the most panicking Tiny'Mon in the entire universe and even weaker than cuddlebuns Attacks: 'Mutt Jump:' Jumps onto the oppoent to inflict damage. Dukandra An evolution of Mymuttdog. Attacks:spike-tail:knocks opponent out of the way slash-claw:scraches opponent Sonic strike: Sonic waves strike opponent Lightning Bark: Discharges supersonic rays of electricity Imhisdad Johnny's dad's Tiny'mon name, evolves into Dadoomerang.Just as strong as Mymuttdog. Dadoomerang Evolved form of Imhisdad. Attack: 'Grounding 'Rangs:' Sends boomerangs at the opponent that temporarily imprison them in the ground. Hopmonk Attacks: ''' '''Mega Jump: Allows it to jump to high altitudes. This move is often used as it travells. 'Batterpilar' A ant-like purple tiny'mon with eight arms which also can fly Category:Tinimon Category:Tinimon Category:Season 2